Débauche
by ElaineFanfiction
Summary: Suite au refus d'Élizabeth, Darcy veut se débaucher. Pour lecteurs avertis...
1. Chapter 1

« Vous êtes le dernier homme sur terre, le tout dernier, que je voudrais épouser! »

Il était si près de son visage. Un léger élan et il goutait à ses lèvres. Ses yeux pétillaient de la vigueur de la jeunesse. Une femme si convaincue, si expressive.

Même dans toute sa colère, elle était la plus jolie et la plus aimable des demoiselles qu'il avait connu. Elle l'attirait, elle l'enflammait.

Pendant un instant, il hésita, scrutant son visage point par point. Figé par ces dernières paroles lui transperçant l'âme toute entière. Ces mots gravaient en son cœur la fin du bonheur tant espéré. Son avenir enchanteur s'embrasait en lui, comme ses espoirs et ses sentiments.

Il se retourna, s'excusant malgré lui, puis dans une rage profonde, rejoint son cousin. Le Colonel fort au fait de ses plans, vit arriver le malheureux près de lui.

Ses épaules droites, son pas élancé, ses poings fermés : elle l'avait refusé.

Darcy serrant les dents grogna quelque chose d'à peine compréhensible.

-Londres…toute suite!

Le colonel emboita le pas n'arrivant pas tout à fait à rejoindre ses grandes enjambées.

-Que voulez-vous faire? Le questionna-t-il souffle court

-Nous allons à _« l'établissement »_

Le Colonel se senti pâlir et il avait bien raison.

« _L'Établissement_ » était appelé aussi vaguement pour une entière raison. C'était un lieu de débauche hors du commun. Une femme qui se disait « servante de la déesse du plaisir » y exerçait un commerce tout à fait profitable. Cette femme, qui se faisait appeler « _Diana_ » avait sous sa garde une dizaine de jeunes femmes qu'elle entretenait et éduquait selon ses propres valeurs. Leur mission était très simple : éduquer les hommes aux plaisirs charnels.

Ces jeunes femmes étaient toutes bien éduquées, coquettes, raffinées, accomplies. Mais quand un gentleman dépliait les « _sterling_ » elles étaient toutes disposées à être plus qu'aimables.

Cet « _établissement_ » était si bien surveillé par Diana, qu'elle arrivait avec beaucoup de finasserie, à garder l'anonymat de ses clients, ainsi que la santé de ses protégées.

En effet, elle requérait les soins d'un médecin, qui passait toutes les semaines, et s'assurait de la bonne santé des dames de joies, ne se faisant payer ses soins que par nature. Cet arrangement satisfaisait les deux parties intimées.

Il n'y avait pas secret mieux gardé parmi les gentlemen's dignes de ce nom, que ce refuge de plaisir et de volupté. Un lieu où la débauche était appelée _ravissement_ , et l'infidélité : _l'éducation_ à une meilleure sexualité. Les hommes se félicitaient de leur connaissance nouvellement apprises et s'appliquaient, à ce qui parait, à en faire profiter leur épouse, qui ne se doutait de rien.

-Je ne puis vous y conduire! S'obstina le Colonel

-Alors ne venez pas ! Je ferai ce qui me plait ! lança Darcy

-Pensez-vous, par de la débauche, soulager votre douleur! Vous vous trompez!

-Écoutez-moi bien, Colonel. Fit Darcy en se retournant face à son cousin. J'ai, jusqu'ici, appliqué vertu et bienséance à toutes mes actions. J'ai gardé mes pensées et mon corps exempt de souillures. Cela ne m'a guère profité! Alors que vous soyez d'accord ou pas, je me rends à cet « _établissement_ » et je me débaucherai autant que cela me plaira!

-Je dois vous en empêcher! Votre réputation et votre honneur…

-Si vous continuez ainsi, je mettrai le comble à mon iniquité en me commandant deux femmes.

Le Colonel ouvrit les yeux plus grands que la nature pouvait lui permettre. Plus un souffle n'osait entrer dans sa bouche.

-Darcy écoutez-vous!

-Vous avez mis le mot de trop, cousin. C'est décidé, je passerai la nuit avec deux demoiselles. Je me vautrai dans les purs plaisirs, toute la nuit durant. Voudrez-vous connaître tous les avenants et aboutissants de mes expériences, cousin ? M'accompagnez-vous ou restez-vous immobile jusqu'à la venue de la faucheuse? Je ne mourrai pas avant d'avoir vécu cette extase!

-Je vous y accompagne, mais je vous attendrai dans la voiture. J'ai honte de vous, mon ami mais je préfère vous surveiller dans une si basse désolation. Mon Dieu! Si elles vous droguaient et vous détroussaient?

-Taisez-vous ou j'en prendrai trois.

Le voyage s'exécuta aussi silencieusement que le Colonel pouvait le faire. Alors que la voiture tanguait de droite à gauche, il n'osa pas même ouvrir la bouche. Un cheval l'aurait piété qu'il se serait tut.

Comme il était hors de question que la voiture s'arrête devant _l'Établissement_ , les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent quelques rues plus loin. S'assurant d'enfiler un long manteau et des chapeaux, ils convinrent tous deux, être suffisamment couverts pour éviter d'être reconnus.

Le colonel regardait d'un côté et de l'autre, soupçonnant une quelconque pairs d'yeux posée sur eux.

Oh juste ciel! Quel drame! Quel honte si quelqu'un les avait vu entrer dans _l'Établissement_!

Le colonel entra finalement avec Darcy

-J'insiste D…

-Chut, fit Darcy. Il est de mise de changer notre nom dans ce lieu. Je suis Mr Gold.

Darcy, toujours aussi décidé, s'avança au comptoir et demanda la responsable.

Une très belle dame, bien mise et élégante s'avança vers eux.

Darcy fut étonnée qu'une femme de si bas commerce, soit aussi élégante. Les lieux étaient finement décorés et les pièces intelligemment installées.

-Une chambre je vous prie. Se contenta le principal révolté.

-Quelles sont vos préférences monsieur? Voudriez-vous voir nos « dames de compagnie ». L'une chante très bien, l'autre préfère la danse…l'une est très jolie, l'autre est vierge…

Darcy signa de la tête et elle l'invita gracieusement à traverser un rideau. Elle fit signe au Colonel de les suivre mais refusa aussitôt, se contentant de meurtrir le chapeau qui était dans ses mains, et piétinant sans s'essouffler le magnifique tapis d'entrée.

Darcy revint quelques minutes plus tard devant le comptoir

-Alors l'affaire est conclue. Déclara Diana. Les demoiselles vous attendent dans la chambre quatre.

-Retournez à nos appartements, Monsieur (dit Darcy à son cousin) l'affaire qui me préoccupe me prendra toute la nuit.

À ces mots le colonel souffla à Darcy, mais désespérément, son cousin ne l'écoutait plus. Jusqu'ici il avait espéré que son cousin n'accomplirait pas ses vœux les plus ignobles. Deux femmes! Quelle impudicité!

C'est ainsi que Darcy monta à l'étage dans la chambre qui lui fut désignée. Ne se retournant pas même une fois vers son cousin.

Le colonel sorti l'établissement et s'installa à quelques pas de la porte d'entrée, sur un banc public. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre? Pouvait-il encore accorder son estime à son cousin? Pouvait-il l'admirer comme un frère?

Il sorti son tabac et sa pipe, s'installa pour attendre son ami.

Darcy frappa deux coups avant d'ouvrir la porte. Une jolie voix lui indiqua d'entrer.

Les deux jeunes femmes étaient déjà presque complètement dévêtues.

L'une, plutôt grande, élancée, cheveux blonds, était vêtue d'un corset très révélateur des formes que les hommes aiment tant.

La deuxième, aussi mince, cheveux foncés, ne portait qu'une chemise de nuit, qu'elle avait prit soin d'attacher pour révéler plus que le nécessaire.

Darcy fiévreux et impatient s'étendit sur le lit, négociant avec les demoiselles pour qu'elles enlèvent complètement ce qu'elles portaient.

Il n'y a pas de femme plus sensuelle qu'une femme qui connaît la faiblesse des hommes.

Les deux demoiselles retirèrent lentement leur vêtement, en se tortillant, dansant, en se caressant, parfois l'une l'autre. Demeurant debout face au lieu, accordant au client la meilleure des vues.

Jamais de sa vie, Darcy n'avait eu autant de plaisir à s'abandonner à ses délicieuses visions. Les courbes des femmes, leur formes voluptueuses, leurs déhanchements…

Il ne se lassait pas de les regarder se trémousser et pavaner devant lui.

Après quelques minutes, les demoiselles vinrent constater si leur client était près à consommer leur contrat et approfondir ses connaissances.

Brusquement, Darcy les éloigna.

Comment deux aussi belles créatures pouvaient ne créer aucun effet sur un homme aussi avide de sensation?

Comment pouvait-il rester aussi froid et désintéressé à ces corps parfaits, luisants, enflammés devant lui?

Deux femmes toutes disposées à lui procurer le plus doux des plaisirs, la plus douce des agonies?

Quelle humiliation d'être déclaré impuissant alors qu'il ne l'ait absolument pas?

Il les repoussa doucement puis leur remis le montant qu'ils avaient conclu.

Les deux jeunes femmes furent étonnées de recevoir le plein montant pour un travail si cours et singulier.

Darcy, humilié et effondré, sortit de l'établissement. Vérifiant du regard que personne ne le voyait sortir de cet immeuble immoral.

-Colonel? Vous êtes encore ici!

-Darcy!

-Comment avez-vous su? Pourquoi êtes-vous resté?

-Je vous connais mon ami. Je savais que vous ne pourriez embrasser la déchéance à ce point. J'ai mis toute mon estime sur vous et je ne me suis point trompé. Vous êtes un homme honnête et honorable, Darcy.

-Je suis l'homme le plus malheureux et le plus humilié par-dessus-tout, devriez-vous dire. La seule femme que je n'ai jamais désirée, me méprise. Jamais je n'oublierai les mots si sévères qu'elle m'a lancé. Je préférais être pendu que de les entendre à nouveau. Pourtant je les entends sans cesse, et sans cesse.

-Venez mon ami, rentrons chez vous. Allez-vous soualer dans un endroit où vous serez en sécurité. Votre personnel domestique est fidèle et discret. Venez oublier pendant quelques heures les malheurs de votre vie. Vous me raconterez tout et nous trouverons des solutions.


	2. Manipulations

_**Bonjour, cette histoire devait se résumer en un seul chapitre. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de continuer quelques chapitres encore...Je trouve que nous manquons de fanfic d'orgueil et préjugés ...**_

Darcy et Colonel s'éloignaient du lieu interdit, bien recouvert par leur manteau, jetant un œil autour d'eux pour s'assurer que personne ne les ait vus partir de « _l'établissement_ ».

-Je suis fier de vous, mon ami. Je dois vous confesser que j'ai eu peur un instant de votre déchéance, mais je repris confiance en vous.

-N'en parlons plus, Colonel. C'était stupide et cela ne m'aurait apporté aucun soulagement. Grâce à Dieu, j'ai repris la raison juste à temps.

-Tiens donc ! Si ce n'est pas mon bon ami : Mr Darcy ! s'exclama une voix devant lui, une voix qu'il connaissait parfaitement.

Le Colonel et Darcy se raidirent soudainement devant le groupe qui s'avançait vers eux.

Il n'y avait pas de plus abominable endroit où rencontrer une connaissance. Pire encore, il n'y avait pas de plus infecte personne à croiser que… Mr Wickham.

Darcy remua son chapeau en guise de salutation, espérant que leur rencontre se conclurait aussi simplement.

-Darcy, Darcy, Darcy….comme je suis heureux de vous rencontrer…fit Wickham beaucoup trop joyeusement en interceptant les deux gentilshommes. Qui plus est…à cette heure de la nuit ! Et si près d'un endroit peu fréquentable. Rit Wickham trop fier

-Vous vous trompez. Se défendit Darcy

-Bah…cela m'importe peu que la vérité soit tout autre car voyez vous…ici…autour de moi…-gesticula Wickham- tous mes amis vous ont vu sortir de « _l'établissement_ ».

Wickham se retourna vers ses amis

-N'est-ce pas mes amis ? Nous avons vu Mr Darcy sorti de « _l'établissement_ » sourire aux lèvres et visiblement enchanté de sa visite ? cria-t-il autour de lui

-Vous êtes un voyou, Wickham ! lança Le Colonel pour défendre son cousin. Il n'a pas péché de cette sorte ! Vous savez, au fond de vous, que Darcy n'est pas ce genre d'homme !

Darcy fit signe à son cousin de cesser :

-Richard, la vérité n'intéresse pas Wickham. Ce qu'il veut, c'est profiter de ce malentendu pour s'enrichir. Brava Darcy en s'approchant de Georges

-Comme vous me connaissez bien, mon ami. Sourit le malicieux

-Cessez de m'appeler ainsi. Je n'entretiens pas d'amitié avec les traîtres et les voleurs. Combien voulez-vous?

-Eh bien…c'est une information très importante …très compromettante…Et je devrai séparer votre don parmi mes amis pour qu'ils gardent le silence…

-Votre prix ! lança froidement Darcy qui en avait assez des artifices de son accusateur

-Voyons voyons, mon ami ! ajouta Wickham mielleusement, nous ne sommes pas pressés !

-Darcy, ne pliez pas sous la menace, chuchota le colonel. Vous lui donnerez un montant mais il ne se taira pas pour autant. Soit il en redemandera toujours, soit il vous démolira.

-Bon ! J'ai décidé, interrompit Georges un sourire illuminant son visage, je vais réfléchir à tout ceci, et je vous reviendrai sur un prix qui suffirait à me faire taire…

-Et si vous parliez ? Qui vous croirait ? Vous êtes une bande de voleurs et d'escrocs contre deux gentilshommes respectés partout au pays ! s'exclama Darcy

Wickham éclata alors d'un rire strident et franc. Quand enfin, il termina son éclat diabolique, ses yeux brillaient de malice.

-Vous n'avez pas compris, mon ami (insista-t-il sur ce dernier mot) Je ne le dirai qu'à une seule personne. Peut-être deux, juste pour le plaisir. Continua-t-il en jouant avec ses mains

Darcy fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension

-Il y a bien une demoiselle du comté du Hertfordshire et qui séjourne actuellement dans le Kent…Il me semble que vous l'avez en grande considération…Quand elle saura qui vous êtes réellement, elle me sera bien reconnaissante. Je serai pour elle un ange de moralité et qui sait, si elle me donne son cœur…

À ces mots, Darcy se jeta sur Wickham, et le frappa violemment. Cependant, ses amis le défendirent bien vite en s'acharnant sur Darcy et son cousin, à coup de pied et de poings.

Alors que Wickham contrôla ses amis, il ajouta

-Dix mille avant demain soir. Ou j'en parlerai à Miss Élizabeth Bennet _ET_ Georgiana.

Puis il quitta en crachant sur Mr Darcy, toujours étendu au sol.

Il se retourna de nouveau à quelques pas plus loin et ajouta

-Oh oui…En plus, je vous ferai arrêter pour assaut sur ma personne. Vous êtes à ma merci, Darcy… Oh oui ! Vous êtes à moi! Rit-il en s'éloignant définitivement.

-Darcy, allez-vous bien ? Questionna le colonel en agitant l'épaule de son ami

-Oui, ça va et vous ? répondit-il en toussotant

-Plus de peur de mal, par chance. Que ferez-vous ?

-Je ne m'inquiète pas de ma réputation… ce n'est pas ce qui m'effraye le plus… fit Darcy en se levant et en tapotant son habit.

-Quoi alors ?

-Je sais qu'elle…apprécie déjà beaucoup Wickham…il pourrait la convaincre de…

-S'enfuir avec elle? Vous craignez qu'il tente le même stratagème qu'avec Georgiana?

-Peut-être qu'il n'aura même pas besoin de la convaincre de s'enfuir…je crains qu'elle l'accepte sur le champ. Et sa mère l'y encouragerait, j'en suis certain.

\- La pauvre, elle ne sait pas ce qui l'attends si elle l'accepte…Il faudrait la prévenir…Elle ne mérite pas un tel sort.

\- Vous avez raison. Je peux comprendre qu'elle ne veule pas de moi, mais je n'accepterai pas qu'elle épouse cet ignoble personnage.

\- Alors…vous l'aimez vraiment, cette demoiselle ? Osa Richard

Darcy hocha timidement la tête

\- Au point où vous ne défendrez pas votre honneur ? Questionna le Colonel

-Mon honneur est moins pressant que l'avenir d'Élizabeth. Mon vœu le plus cher est son bonheur. Elle m'a déclaré de pas vouloir de moi comme époux…fit Darcy en fermant les yeux pour contrôler sa douleur. Mais je peux tout de même la protéger d'un si grand malheur.

Les deux hommes s'installèrent dans la voiture et le colonel questionna de nouveau

-Jusqu'au seriez-vous prêt à souffrir pour protéger cette demoiselle ?

-Eh bien…

Darcy réfléchit un moment en laisser voguer son regard par la fenêtre.

-…jusqu'au bout, s'il le faut.

-Wickham ne doit en aucun cas connaître cela. Il faudra, mon ami, nier vos sentiments. Mimez l'indifférence ou la colère peut-être…ou encore la folie ! Mais ne révélez ceci à quiconque. Il vous mènera jusqu'à bout…Oh oui…il le fera…

-Je dois lui parler avant Wickham.

-Si vous lui envoyiez une lettre ? Elle pourrait fort bien arriver avant vous. Certains postiers voyagent jour et nuit. Si Wickham avait l'idée de se rendre au Kent, la lettre la préviendra avant même qu'il soit arrivé.

-Vous avez raison. Il faut la prévenir de toutes les façons possibles. Puis-je vous citer pour être garant de mes révélations ?

-Oui, mon cousin. Je répondrai à toutes ses questions selon la justice et la vérité.

OoOoO


End file.
